A Year Like Any Other
by pinkizpretty
Summary: HermioneHarry for the most part. Told in POV only at times. Dif. Title name later on. Rated M for language. Chapter 8 is up now!
1. Letters A Plenty

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters! Don't sue me please.**

Quicker summary: 6th yr...Harry/Hermione

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a morning like any other at the Dursley house. There'd been many witches and wizards from the Order, coming to visit Harry after Sirius' death. Aunt Petunia sat quietly in her chair, wondering what would become of her if Vernon did something awful to Harry, after all, she did take responsibility for him.

"Morning Hedwig." Harry said to his beautiful snow-white owl. "How're you?"

She screeched affectionatly back, as if she understood him.

"I can't wait to go back to school. Just to get out of this hell-hole I hate it here."

Just as Harry had finished saying that three owls came into his room, each sitting in a different place around the room.

The first one read:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_In light of recent events, you have inherited the money your godfather left to you, and all of his other possesions listed below :_

_money_

_Hippogriff_

_old school books (worth a lot)_

_all other possesions left behind not including mother's house._

_Thank you,_

_Miss Emma Lynn Stratford_

_Attorney At Law_

'I'm not going to be able to keep Buckbeak here, but I guess I can ask Dumbledore to keep him at school.'

He walked over to the next owl. A barn owl, one from school.

_Mr. Potter,_

_This is a list of books you will be needing for your sixth year at Hogwarts._

_Advanced Potions by Kyle Marronov_

_Defensive Traits by Christov Von Helstrum_

_Caring and Caring Alike by Paige Soubini_

_The Great Beyond: Seeing and Believing by Milly Wright_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"Oh great! Another wacko to try and kill me! What must I do?" he said as he walked over to the bed post where the other owl had landed.

"Potter! Get your lazy ass out of bed! You've got visitors again!" Vernon said in an ungreatful tone.

Harry left the owl, but it followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Please R&R. This is only my second one so it still is a lil esh weird.

Kayla


	2. A Visit From Friends Part 1

Okay...so here's chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

As Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. He hugged and greeted all of them.

The owl that had followed him downstairs was now resting on Hermione's shoulder.

"So, the letter was from you?" He asked surprised.

"You haven't read it yet?" She asked disappointed.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm gunna tell ya this boy, you know what to do. YOUR kind needs to go upstairs." Vernon said shooing the bunch up the stairs and pointing towards where Harry's room was.

----------------------

In Harry's room…

"So?" Harry asked the group.

"Um…How are you Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What she means is about Sirius. You've been in a right state since…well…you know." Ron specified. "We're terribly worried about you mate."

"No!" Harry broke into tears. "Why would I be okay? I've lost the next best thing to a father and Lupin hasn't visited…"

"He's busy." Hermione blurted out, then blushed.

"What could he possibly be busy with?" Harry's temper was rising.

Harry really liked Hermione, she was attractive, nice, smart, and she had the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Um…Hermione. We're not…" Ron said, eyes growing wider.

"He's the new D.A.D.A teacher." This time it was Ginny who had opened her mouth.

"He's not really new now is he?" Harry said skeptically. "Anyways why would he be a teacher again? Remember, people, in general, don't take kindly to werewolves."

* * *

R&R please!

--Kayla--


	3. A Visit From Friends Part 2

Sorry it took so long. I have made a commitment to A Blossoming Love first so I will probably be updating that more often.

Chapter 4 will be up soon, if not right after this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione giggled.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Harry asked the group. "Anyone want something to drink?"

"Butterbeer." The Weasleys said together.

"Diet Coke please."

"We don't have butterbeer. Do you not realize that the people downstairs are muggles and they don't like wizards? I can however get that Diet Coke, Hermione." Harry said smiling widely at Hermione.

"What do the muggles have then?" Ron asked trying to be polite.

"Well, we've got Diet Coke, Diet Rootbeer, Pepsi, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Apple Juice, and water."

"Oh, um…I'll take a Sprite, please Harry." Ginny said sweetly.

"Same here mate." Fred and George said together.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with them? They need to get some Butterbeer or something."

"Chill out Ronald." Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll take a Dr. Pepper, but I still don't like the fact that there's no Butterbeer."

Harry walked out of the room leaving the others in it. Hermione followed him out of the room.

"I figured you needed some help carrying something." She said after him.

Just as he stopped to wait for her, Vernon came around the corner, "What the bloody hell are you doing out of you're room, and with her? She's a witch!"

"Glad ya noticed! We're going to get something to drink, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind."

Just as Vernon said this, Petunia came around the corner, followed by a man.

He was looking quite shaggy. Harry had seen him many times before. His hair had grown since he's last seen him. Hermione smiled when she saw the man.

* * *

Who is this mystery man?

I know this is kinda short and all but you'll see why I did it.

R&R please.

Luv ya's,

Kayla


	4. A Visit From Friends Part 3

Here is chapter 4.

Chapter 5 will probabally be up later tonight, when I get done typing it up.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Lupin!" She said excitedly as she ran over to him, embracing him.

"Hermione, hello. Harry, its nice to see you once more. Sorry I haven't come to visit much. You know me. Busy, busy, busy."

"So I've heard, but I don't believe it." Harry walked past Vernon and gave Lupin a hug. "Mione, I'm going to show Lupin my room, so my uncle here doesn't get too pissed off and has a heart attack, do you mind getting some of the drinks?"

"Um…I guess not." Hermione said walking out of the hallway towards the kitchen as Harry and Lupin went upstairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Vernon said following her.

"Oh, go shag a tree or something." Hermione said opening the refrigerator door, looking inside and trying to grab a Dr. Pepper, three Sprites, a Pepsi (knowing that it was Harry's favorite), and a Diet Coke.

Before she could get all the drinks out of the fridge, Petunia came in the kitchen.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked.

"Um…I think I got it, thanks though."

"Oh don't be silly child, let me help you." Hermione gave in and handed three drinks to Petunia.

The two of them walked upstairs, ignoring the evil looks coming from the Dursley men, and the snide remarks coming from Vernon directed at his wife.

'Why are they such idiots?' Hermione asked herself as she knocked on the door. "Thank you Mrs. Dursley."

----------------------------

In the room POV…

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny and Lupin asked.

"Oh…nothing. I guess I'm a little upset about Cho is all." Trying to hide his true thoughts.

"That was last year mate." Ron said reassuringly. "In fact I know of at least two girls that want to go out with you."

Ginny wanted to kill Ron for saying that. She was still dating Dean Thomas, but deep down, she wished that she was dating Harry.

"Who?" Just as Harry asked, they heard a knock on the door.

Lupin got up from where he was sitting on the bed to answer it.

"Thank you Lupin." Hermione said coming into the room. Petunia gave out the Sprites and left the room. "Harry, here's your Pepsi." Hermione handed him his drink. "Ron, you had the Dr. Pepper, right?"

"Yep!" Ron said taking the drink out of Hermione's hand.

Hermione strolled over to the foot of Harry's bed and sat down after opening her drink.

"So…who?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Well…um…I'll tell ya later."

Hermione turned towards the rest of the group and game them a confused look.

"Dear Ronald over there, wanted to tell Harry, who wants to go out with him." Ginny said.

'Its okay…he won't tell.' Is all that was going through Hermione's mind at the time.

* * *

R&R please.

Tell me how ya liked it.

Luv ya's,

Kayla


	5. Subtle Hints

(sighs with relief) Okay, Chapter 5 is now up...as you can see! It makes me happy that I can get both of my stories up!

* * *

Chapter 5

After three hours of listening to the group share stories about, whoever and whatever, Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Guys we've been here far too long. Its been about five hours now."

"Eeep. You've got to be kidding me Herms." Ginny said.

"I wish I was."

"I had better get going Harry, I will be seeing you sooner than you think." Lupin said and winked as he left the room.

"We'd better be off too Harry." Fred and George said.

Hermione and Ginny hugged Harry, and the twins shook his hand.

When it was Ron's turn, he shook his hand and mouthed, "I'll owl ya when I get home with those answers."

The three of them left. Leaving Harry alone once more.

-----------------

A couple hours later...

Pigwidgen flew into the window, with a letter.

Harry,

So, as I was saying earlier, I know of at least two people that would date you.

I can only give you hints at this time, but will be able to tell you at schoo. In fact I think we will pick you up when we go to get supplies.

Okay, well I'm not a very good hint giver, but I'll try.

1. We know both of them (quite well might I add)  
2. You've known them for 6 years.  
3. They (of course) go to school with us.  
4. They're in Gryffindor.

That is all I can say for now since mum's got dinner done. See ya soon mate.

Write back please.

Bye,

Ronald Weasley

* * *

Do you know who the girls are? :::evil smile:::

Luv ya's

Kayla


	6. A Most Unpleasent Welcome

Guess what!?!? Chapter 6 (as you can see) is now up! It's short because a couple of readers wanted me to update today. I haven't really worked on this one much lately...I mean I did just update like 4 days ago.

_DeeCohen: You might be right. (lol)._

Anyways...Here is chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry packed all of his stuff into the Dursley's car.

Petunia had said that she'd take him, seeing that Vernon was at work and he **NEEDED** to get to school, to get away from everything that had to deal with muggles.

---------------------------

On the train…..

Harry was the first to show up, next was Ginny and Ron, then finally right before the train was going to leave, Hermione showed up.

"Sorry. Mum got lost. I swear that woman has got too much on her mind." Hermione said sitting down across from Harry.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

---------------------------

"Harry? Harry? Are you listening Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah."

Just as this had come out of Harry's mouth, Cho Chang walked by the compartment they were sitting in and glanced in as Harry caught her eye.

'Just by that look she's still dating him….I just know it.' He thought.

"As I was saying…Lupin is trying to get permission from the new Minister about going on what he called a 'field trip'. I'm so syked! Even though I don't know what it is." Ginny said blushing.

"Do you want me to take this Harry?"

"HUH?" All his attention was brought back to Hermione.

"Oh never mind! Ginny, a field trip, well, it's a trip that you take for school, but you're not technically in school."

"Hermione? I didn't get to read that letter from the last day I saw you."

"Oh right. It wasn't really that important I guess."

"Oh…okay."

"We better change into our robes. We should be arriving soon." Ron said wanting to talk once again.

---------------------------

In the Great Hall…

"Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood, nothing has changed." Hermione heard Malfoy say from the Slytherin table as they walked past.

"What's wrong Mye?" Loca, a friend of Hermione's who was dating Draco, said as she sat down.

"Nothing, its just, Malfoy."

"Oh. Well, could you please not call him Malfoy?" Loca asked kindly.

"Why shouldn't I? He's been nothing but mean to me."

"Yeah? Well…whatever." Loca got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Please R&R to tell me what you think about it!

I will update soon.

Luv ya's,  
Kay!


	7. Run Away

Sorry it took like a month for me to update yall. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7 

After Dumbledore gave the lot his annual welcome speech, he told the rest of them they could eat.

"Don't worry about her Hermione. She's going mental after her and Draco started...never mind." Nat said eating.

Nat had beautiful long blonde hair, baby blue eyes and the sweetest smile. She and Hermione had been friends ever since kindergarten. Nat was a full-blood, like Hermione, being kept away from the wizarding word, just as her best friend. They, along with Nayeli, were in all the same classes, and as equally as smart, Loca being smarter than the others.

"No, go on, what were you about to say?" Hermione said after shooting a quick glance at Harry, who in turn glanced back when she wasn't looking.

"Nothing Mye, never mind." Nat said once more.

"Natally just tell her. Its not like its gunna kill her or anything!" Harry bursted in.

"Hold on. Are they going out?" Hermione said in fear of the truth.

Nat nodded at Hermione. Harry looked from Hermione to Nat.

Hermione stood up in anger and stormed off.

-

Hermione's POV...

How could this be happening. Nayeli knows how much I hate him. Why would she go out with someone who doesn't get along with her best friend.

I walked up to the library to sit in peace, without being bothered by Nat or any of the others.

I took my normal seat towards the restricted section. Nobody ever bothers me there.

"After about an hour of reading I'm going to the common room." I tell my self grabbing my book.

-

Great Hall...

"So Loca and Draco are going out?" Ginny asked across the table.

"That's what she said on the train. See we couldn't find you lot, so we got our own compartment." Nat responded.

"But, she's a muggle born, why's he dating her?" Harry asked.

"Sex I suppose." Nat said trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"That's wrong!" Ron said after stuffing his face with lots of food.

"I'm not hungry really, I'm going to go to bed." Harry said as Ron started piling food onto his plate.

Harry got up and left the Great Hall.

-

Harry's POV...

I need to talk to Hermione. I want to know if Ron was telling the truth.

I climbed up the staircase towards the Library. Hermione always goes there when she get pissed off.

I walk into the Library and towards the spot where Hermione always goes when she needs "alone" time.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry. How are you?" She gasped looking up from her book.

"I'm happy to be here and to be seeing you, I have something to talk to you about, beautiful." I say wondering how she'd respond.

She's blushing now. I guess Ron was right, she does like me.

"So, are you okay? You seemed kinda pissed after you found out about Nayeli and Draco." I say trying to hide my smile because she's still blushing.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She's lying

-

Gryffindor Common Room...

Loca and Nat were sitting on the floor by the fireplace reading **A GUIDE TO MEN** by Jessica Staelin, a muggle writer, when Harry and Hermione walked in.

Hermione walked up to Loca and gave her a hug.

Surprised, Loca said, "Sorry about earlier. I guess I was just in a hurry I wanted to go somewhere."

"What was so important?" Hermione asked confused.

* * *

Please RR yall. I'll update asap.

Luv yaz!

Kayla


	8. Questioning

_sorry it took so long for me to get a chapter up...bc this is the one that is the shortest and a lot of ppl dont read it i update **A BLOSSOMING LOVE **more. i hope you like this chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"I would have loved to have told you that Draco and I are going out." Loca told Hermione.

"Yeah. I kinda guessed that much." Hermione said with distaste.

Nat shot an evil glance at Hermione over the top of the book Everyone fell into silence. Harry and Ron walked in the room talking about the new

Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Hey guys. What have you two been doing today?" The girls asked with great curiosity.

"Ron, why don't you tell them. I really need to talk to Hermione about something. Its quite important." Harry said while pulling Hermione away from Nat and Loca.

**In the Boy's Dormitory...**

Hermione sat down on Ron's four poster bed right next to Harry's.

As Harry sat down, he blushed a little bit and smiled. Then he said, "Hermione. We've known each other for six years. Being together like we have in that time, I've watched you grow into the most beautiful, wonderful, smartest girl I've ever known. I have also grown. I've grown to love a beautiful, wonderful, smart girl."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Harry what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I want to go out with you Hermione."

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I mean..."

Harry cut her off, "...you can say yes."

"...as I was saying...you never asked me anything."

"Hermione, will you go out with..." Harry looked up at the recently opened door.

Ginny was standing there gapping at the pair. "How could you Hermione?" Ginny ran out of the room crying.

"What was...?" Harry asked getting up.

"To answer your question, yes. Though I need to get Ginny, and find out what's wrong with her. Can we talk about this more later?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione ran out of the room looking for Ginny.

**In the Girl's Dormitory...**

Ginny was crying so hard when Hermione came walking in.

"Gin..."

"Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see you ever again. How could you Hermione? You know that I've been interested in him since I first met him. You just steal him right from under my nose. What is your problem?"

Hermione just stood there looking at Ginny. She wouldn't dare move closer because she was in fear of getting punched.

"Hermione?" She heard Loca from around the corner.

"Not now!" She whispered.

"If you're not going to talk to me Hermione, LEAVE!" Ginny said still in tears.

Hermione walked away without question, but thinking of what she had done.

**Harry's POV...**

After Hermione left I stayed where I was. I had to figure out what Ginny was talking about. Then it hit me. Ron had told me before we came that both Hermione and Ginny like me.

"Harry?" Nat came in and sat down where Hermione had sat just minutes before. I wonder what's wrong.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ginny?" Just making sure I'm not wrong. After all I am a hero. Hero's can't be wrong. Or can they.

"Loca went to find out."

**Hermione's POV...**

How could I have done that to one of my best friends. She trusted me and I betrayed her.

I left the common room to go to the library so I could think better. There really was no use being the common room when people hate me there.  
Walking to the library was something I loved doing. The pictures greet me by my name. Hogwarts has been my home away from home for the past six years. There was almost nothing that didn't know who Harry, Ron, or I were. The first year girls look up to me for many reasons. The two that I can think of right now are because I'm Harry's best friend, well girlfriend now. The other would have to be because I'm a prefect and I'm bound to be Head Girl after all.

These thoughts process through my head as I walk through the door to the library. The library was empty. It was just the way I loved it. There's nobody to interrupt me at all. I walk towards my favorite bookshelf when out of the corner of my eye I see a bookshelf that says "MUGGLE READINGS". I wonder what kind of books they have. I run my finger over the books, but there weren't any that I would like to read, so I pass up the opportunity, and head back towards the Common Room.

* * *

R&R plz

Kayla


End file.
